Mi inspiración
by Dario Cordova
Summary: En un mundo de frivolidad, no es sencillo seguir siendo tú mismo sin caer en las apariencias, el mundo es tan cruel que toma lo que más amamos hacer y lo convierte en algo monótono, frió y sin sentido. Algo que nos llenaba el alma de satisfacción y felicidad, puede ser convertido en nuestro propio enemigo. (A.U.)
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP yo los utilizo para entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos, la historia es de mi autoría **

"**Mi inspiración" **

**Prologo**

"¿En que momento de mi vida deje de escribir por pasión? ¿Cuándo dejo de importarme la calidad de mis obras?

Es absurdo, sólo quieren tener producciones aseguradas de por vida, no les importa la calidad de las películas sólo quieren algo para vender, no les importa si es una basura".

En un mundo de frivolidad, no es sencillo seguir siendo tú mismo sin caer en las apariencias, el mundo es tan cruel que toma lo que más amamos hacer y lo convierte en algo monótono, frio y sin sentido. Algo que nos llenaba el alma de satisfacción y felicidad, puede ser convertido en nuestro propio enemigo.

¿Lo permitiremos?

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Esta es una historia que la he traído en la cabeza un tiempo, espero les guste y capten lo que quiero trasmitir.**

**Gracias por la ayuda en las correcciones a Natsumi**

**Sakura Ying te agradezco mucho por animarme a publicar y por tu ayuda.**

**Y gracias a mi mayor Inspiración y el motivo de mi actual gusto por leer y escribir más … Himeko Daidouji… tu eres esa luz que me hacia falta en mi vida.**


	2. I- Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP yo los utilizo para entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos, la historia es de mi autoría **

"**Mi inspiración"**

**Capitulo I "****Entre menos cosas posees…. Más libertades tienes****"**

Otra tarde soleada, caminando por una pintoresca calle, con bastantes árboles alrededor, rumbo hacia su casa con un café en la mano y escuchando "Disorder" de Joy Division, viendo a parejas aparentemente felices, así como a gente soltera aparentemente feliz también, sin embargo, él, Shaoran Li, un joven con un futuro prometedor como director de cine, estaba solo. Pero no se sentía contento como los demás, aunque en realidad le gustaba la soledad, a veces, pero en este momento de su vida le empezaba a incomodar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que comenzó a escribir, originalmente quiso escribir un libro pero resultó que le salió un guión para una película, la cual además terminó dirigiendo.

A muchos en la industria del cine les gustó su obra y su forma de expresarla al público, incluso obtuvo nominaciones a algunos premios. Lo cierto es que no era un trabajo fácil, para imaginar una historia tenía que hacer a un lado las suyas. Le gustaba la poesía y la música, pero algo que le salía natural era hacer cine. Shaoran tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para pagar su carrera en una escuela de cinematografía, por lo mismo, no estaba acostumbrado a una vida lujosa ni derrochadora como la de varios de sus colegas.

Se relajaba, tras un día de trabajo, haciendo lo que en ese momento hacía, caminar oyendo música con un café en la mano, no pedía más. Sin embargo, las personas con las que trabajaba, le pedían mucho a él. A cada rato esperaban que sacara nuevos proyectos, eran de esas personas que nunca están satisfechas con las ganancias que obtienen y si ven un medio potencial para adquirir más (como en este caso al joven director) hacen lo que pueden para exprimirlo. Utilizaban pretextos y formas para hacerle creer que debía sacar una película cada diez meses, o por lo menos cada seis tener escrito un guión, una historia completa para una película. _Es absurdo_ pensaba Shaoran, _Sólo quieren tener producciones aseguradas de por vida, no les importa la calidad de las películas sólo quieren algo para vender, no les importa si es una basura, pues a mucha gente les gustan las historias mediocres_.

La caminata de esa tarde fue distinta en algunos sentidos, a veces los momentos cambian, no por lo que ocurra a nuestro alrededor, sino por lo que ocurre dentro de nosotros, en nuestra mente, el lugar más inestable que hay y en donde las obras son elaboradas antes de existir y donde todo puede suceder. Y para Shaoran, hoy su mente tenía el fuerte impulso de decirle que renunciara, su mente le hacía sentir que se estaba cansando, que ya no escribía por que le gustaba si no porque era una simple necesidad. Además ya no tenía inspiración para escribir, nada se le ocurría, muchos esperaban obras maestras de él, pero él ya no tenía ideas. Esto lo aterrorizaba. No podía defraudar al mundo, al que esperaba tanto de él, a sus colegas que lo admiraban y a sí mismo. Tanto tiempo había vivido ya en un mundo de cosas ficticias, de historias que nunca sucederán, que ya no tenía vida propia, por momentos ya ni se sentía parte de este planeta, tenía una vida social nula, no anhelaba una vida rodeada de personas todo el tiempo, pero incluso perdió a su linda chica a causa de tener que aislarse dentro de sí mismo para escribir historias que fueran del agrado de la compañía de películas. _Pues felicidades, idiota, lo lograste._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminó un par de calles y se sentó a la mesa de un pequeño restaurante en una esquina. Lo trivial se volvía más trivial y lo especial brillaba por su ausencia. Hasta que ella apareció. Shaoran vio una chica con audífonos grandes, que estaba bailando en plena calle, la gente se le quedaba viendo, su forma de bailar era extraña, divertida, libre. Lo más raro y agradable que había visto él. Suena irreal pero desde que Shaoran vio a esta chica de rasgos delicados, supo que había algo muy particular en ella, no era la típica rubia voluptuosa de las que hay por montón en el ambiente en el que se movía él. Esta chica tenía algo, es decir, ¿quién se pone a bailar a la mitad de la calle como si estuviera sola y nada más existiera? Ella ahora demostraba la misma capacidad que Shaoran tenía para separarse un rato del mundo. Y le salía de lo más natural posible, se notaba que de verdad sentía la música, sea lo que sea que estuviera escuchando, llevaba un vestido azul y unos tenis negros, nada especialmente llamativo, para llamativo estaba su forma de bailar. Shaoran solo pensaba mientras miraba perplejo _¿Son drogas? ¿Es alcohol? ¿O sólo es su diversión?_

Cualquiera pensaría que ella quería llamar la atención, pero ella parecía en verdad estar en otro mundo. Se movía de calle en calle en cualquier lugar público, y él la siguió durante ese día. De repente ella dejó de bailar y se fue caminando. Él regresó a su departamento como si hubiera visto algo extraordinario, no podía dejar de pensar en esa desconocida, tanto tiempo había estado atrapado en una rutina y en su mundo que le impresionó ver a alguien que no parecía afectarle lo cotidiano, desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, ella era una persona rara y posiblemente loca, pero ¿Qué importaba, si ella se veía feliz desentonando con los demás?

—Quiero conocerla, quiero hablarle, saber cómo encontró la diversión. —Dijo en voz alta.

Al día siguiente no se presentó a trabajar, apagó el celular y salió de su casa, no quería lidiar con esa gente interesada y superficial, y menos ahora que encontró algo que en verdad lo inspiraba. Lentes de sol y café en mano, iba escuchando su música como siempre. Siguió el recorrido del día anterior, mas no la encontró. Así fue durante tres días, al cuarto día creyó que era hora de regresar al trabajo, iba en camino para allá, subió a su auto que rara vez usaba, pero ese día no tenía ganas de caminar. Se detuvo en un semáforo cuando vio a esa curiosa figura bailando de nuevo cerca de una entrada al metro. Se estacionó en un lugar que no estaba permitido sin importarle y corrió hacia donde estaba ella. De nuevo estaba hipnotizado por aquel baile y ella de lejos lo miró, y dejó de bailar para gritar espantada al momento en el que un auto golpeó a Shaoran cuando cruzo la calle sin fijarse. El golpe no fue duro en realidad, no iba tan rápido el coche, pero si lo suficiente para aventarlo aparatosamente, y por lo mismo rasparse un poco la cara, después del aturdimiento y varias personas alrededor suyo ayudándole a levantarse, él la buscó con la mirada y ella estaba ahí viendo todo desde lejos. El conductor que golpeó a Shaoran lo reconoció.

— ¿No es usted el director de cine? Discúlpeme de verdad, el semáforo estaba en verde y usted pasó corriendo y… déjeme llevarlo a un doctor.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. Denme permiso.

—Oiga pero lo acaban de atropellar, vea su cara, fue un golpe fuerte, se debe atender.

—No es importante, debo hacer algo.

— ¿A dónde va?

Se acercó rápidamente a ella. Y ella le dijo.

— ¿Estás bien? Perdona creo que te distraje cuando cruzabas la calle, no fue mi intención.

—Para nada, pero te estuve buscando, me alegro de poder hablar contigo sé que suena extraño, pero yo quería preguntarte algunas cosas—. Shaoran se dio cuenta que la chica tenía el cabello castaño corto y poseía unos hipnóticos ojos verdes.

— ¿Algunas cosas? —dijo ella, mirándolo extrañada.

—Si bueno, verás… hago películas y necesito investigar sobre personajes y cosas por el estilo.

—Pues aparentemente das la vida por tu trabajo.

Shaoran sonrió, al igual que ella, fueron a comer algo y conversaron un largo rato sobre cosas sin importancia pero que son de lo más interesantes si estamos con una persona que nos agrada.

—Cuando bailas…—dijo él— se ve que tú lo vives, es como si nada existiera para ti, causas algo y sé que la gente te siente, ellos son tan aburridos como yo y necesitan, o más bien necesitamos diversión en nuestras vidas.

—Así que tú lo entiendes, muchos creen que quiero llamar la atención o que estoy drogada. Pero sólo lo hago porque me gusta. La primera vez que lo hice, había perdido mi trabajo, mi departamento, mi novio, una amiga y no se me ocurría nada, era de noche y estaba cansada de pensar en problemas y soluciones, me detuve por una avenida y me puse mis audífonos escuché **Lovers who uncover de Crystal Castles** y empecé a bailar deseando que la música me llevara lejos donde nadie se acordara de mí y no existieran mis problemas. Pero después de un rato fue mejor, al ver cómo la gente me veía raro sin saber qué clase de día había tenido, me di cuenta de que están tan preocupados por lo que tienen que olvidan quiénes son y también, como sentirse felices. Y aunque suene ridículo, hasta me sentí con un súper poder, pues ¿cuantos que han perdido todo tienen todavía el ánimo de bailar en una avenida como si no hubiera un mañana? Ese día sentí que me logré apartar del mundo cotidiano por un momento y días después estaba menos preocupada y conseguí otro trabajo y otro departamento. Supongo que ser positiva y hacer lo que me gusta me ayudó.

Ella siguió comiendo un helado y pausaba para seguir platicando, con cada palabra Shaoran se sentía más identificado con ella y era genial. Era muy diferente a las personas que conocía.

— ¿Pero tu novio? ¿Y tú amiga?

—La gente suele alejarse, pero hay que tratarlos bien, las buenas acciones son las inversiones que nunca quiebran.

Al terminar de platicar con ella, fue a su casa, por el camino vio algo escrito en un coche que decía _**"Entre menos cosas posees, más libertad tienes"**_ hasta parecía una frase de ella, al estar en casa escribió varias páginas, y se sentía contento, Al fin conoció a alguien con una mentalidad interesante, alguien que incluso le dio un consejo incluso sin que lo pareciera. Él se preocupaba demasiado por su trabajo, querían que escribiera una película a cada rato, es cierto que sus historias eran buenas, pero no todo lo que tocara se volvería oro, si escribía por escribir, terminaría haciendo cosas lamentables y él no quería terminar así. Al día siguiente fue a la compañía de películas, para presentar su renuncia, no quería que algo que le encantaba, como escribir, se volviera algo cotidiano y motivo de presión. Decidió ir a trabajar a una compañía pequeña de cine que recién empezaba y que lo aceptaron muy gustosamente para que trabajara con ellos, le pagarían un poco menos de la mitad de lo que ganaba antes, pero no le importaba, ganando menos dinero hasta se sentía más feliz ya ni sentía la necesidad de escapar de la realidad.

Despertaba y sabía que debía ser optimista para que pudiera escribir algo que le gustara a sí mismo, se fijaba muy bien al cruzar la calle e iba con su eterno café, oyendo **"Songbird" de Oasis**, estaba más inspirado y en sus caminatas ya no se sentía tan sólo, podía acostumbrarse a su vida de gustos sencillos, planeaba viajar, seguir escribiendo, visitar a su familia y muchas cosas que lo llenaban de verdad y lo mejor era que sabía que por la noche vería a aquella chica que por casualidad vio bailando en las calles, quien se volvió parte su inspiración.

—Sakura…. Mi inspiración.

La invitaría a cenar, y después irían a algún otro lado simplemente a bailar. Sin preocupaciones, sin estrés, solo disfrutar de la vida.

Continuara….

**Notas de autor: **

**Hola a todos, espero les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Creo que todos, independientemente de lo que hagamos somos solidarios con lo que le sucede a Shaoran, somos victimas muchas veces de perder incluso nuestra propia esencia al dejarnos llevar por un mundo egoísta, frio y materialista. Sin embargo al igual que Shaoran podemos encontrar nuestra luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Pero el verdadero reto comienza para él porque aunque dio un paso muy importante es solo el comienzo a la verdadera felicidad. ¿Cómo será su relación con Sakura? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a ella? ¿Les causara problemas sus colegas y ex´s? ¿Lograra mantener la vista enfocada en sus sueños?**

**Gracias por la ayuda en las correcciones a Natsumi **

**Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el prologo… Sakura Ying…** **marisa heartefilia** … **Sakura Gremory** ….** Shaora Janus** **Espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Y gracias a mi mayor Inspiración …Himeko Daidouji… tu eres esa luz que hacia falta en mi vida.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo… **


End file.
